


Home Again

by AndreaEssEmm



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Music RPF, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Down and Dirty Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: Michael comes home early and surprises Janie.Sequel to “Hanging On the Telephone.”
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Home Again

The pair of motorcycle boots lying haphazardly beside the duffle bag next to the door should've been an obvious sign that Janie wasn't exactly the only person in the apartment when she returned from work. The empty drinking glass next to the kitchen sink should've tipped her off as well. 

Still focused on the long day she'd just had, Janie set her satchel and camera bag on Michael's card table and kicked off her ballet flats. She rubbed her tired eyes and decided that the evening called for television and an early bedtime, but first, a change of clothes was in order. 

Before she could think any further, Janie untucked her black blouse from her skirt, and began unbuttoning it. Forget television; reading in a hot bath sounded more relaxing anyway. Maybe she'd have a glass of wine with that bath, too. After shedding the blouse, Janie unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it before heading down the hall to hang up her clothes and retrieve her book from its place on the nightstand, the scent of aftershave in the air not registering with her nose or tired brain.

What Janie discovered after turning on the nightstand lamp in the bedroom made her shriek and hold up her discarded clothes in an effort to cover her underwear-clad body. "Oh my God! What the-- _Mike!_ "

Upon hearing her outburst, Michael jerked awake and sat up on the bed. He was clad in a pair of blue boxer shorts, his dark hair was mussed, and judging from the bleariness in his eyes, he looked as though he'd been asleep for a few hours.

"What the hell, Janie?" he groused as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Turn off the light, and calm down!"

Having regained her composure, Janie threw her clothes to the floor, and placed her hands on her hips. She shot back, "Don't you 'What the hell' me. What the fuck are you doing home? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

It was Thursday.

Michael rolled his shoulders and grinned. "I told my family that somethin' had come up, and I needed to get back to Los Angeles. I started driving back yesterday; I only got home a few hours ago since I spent the night in Tucson."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, because that would ruin the surprise?"

Janie started laughing. "You got me there."

Michael scratched one of his sideburns, seemingly satisfied that he and Janie were now on the same page. "Come to me, baby," he beckoned, opening up his toned arms to her.

Janie squealed and leapt onto the bed, readily wrapping her own arms around Michael's neck as he pulled her down to lie with him. "I missed you so much," she declared as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled of soap and aftershave, informing her that he'd taken a shower once he'd gotten home.

"I missed you too," Michael replied as he kissed the top of her head. "That's why I left early; I couldn't stand the thought of waitin' 'til Friday to see ya again."

"That's so romantic!" Janie cried as she pulled back to look at him. "Nobody's ever done that for me before!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"You still love me?" he asked, his hazel eyes gazing into her blue-green ones.

She solemnly nodded before leaning in to softly kiss the slight cleft of his chin. "I love you even more since you lied to your family just so you could come back early."

Michael hummed and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. "I love you." His lips sought hers and he kissed her, softly and sweetly.

"Thank you for surprising me," Janie whispered as she leaned in to gently nip at Michael's right earlobe, "even if you did scare the hell outta me."

Michael chuckled, a low, lazy rumble emanating from deep in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah right. You'll scare me again the first chance you get."

"Let me make it up to ya," he suggested, the corners of his dimpled mouth quirking up in a crooked smile. He leaned in and kissed her smartly on the cheek.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Janie asked.

"Well, I figgered I'd start right around here," he replied as he tipped Janie's face up to meet his. Once again, his lips touched hers, and for a moment, time seemed to stop.

"Mmm..." Janie purred as she opened her mouth to him, his tongue gently sliding past her lips to press against hers. She couldn't deny the fact that she'd missed his kisses during the past few weeks, and didn't doubt that Michael missed her knee-jerk response to his efforts.

Still kissing her, he gently rolled her onto her back, his body settling between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"That's a good start," Janie sighed as he moved down to kiss her neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. "A real good start."

"You dunno how much I thought about kissin' this neck while I was away," Michael whispered as he kissed and licked a path up to Janie's right earlobe. The way he gently bit it had her gasping out loud. 

"What else do you have in mind?" she asked as she stroked both of her thumbs through his sideburns. She knew Michael was vain about his hair and how it looked, but secretly, Janie loved it most when it was sleep-mussed and free of product; it felt like corn silk beneath her fingertips.

Michael's response was to pull himself up onto his knees and unhook the front clasp of her sheer bra, pushing the cups away to reveal Janie's breasts. He took a moment to admire them before running his fingertips along the areolas, watching the nipples pebble and tighten under his touch. "I love how much you want me. Sometimes I think I could just look at you and you'd instantly get wet."

Janie nodded her head and moaned as he leaned down to fondle her tits, his hands relearning the shape and feel of her curves. He flicked his wet tongue over her right areola before taking the rosy peak of her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, which in turn made Janie cry out and buck against him. 

"I love how you taste," Michael announced as he kissed a trail along the valley between her breasts. His lips found her left nipple and he lightly scraped his teeth against it, moaning low in his throat as he did so.

"Fuck, Nez!" Janie gasped as she tried to reach for the erection he was currently sporting, the shiny wet head of his cock partially poking out through the placket of his shorts. "I want you so badly!"

Before she could cup him through the material, Michael gently pushed her hand away. He hummed and abandoned her nipples to move down and kiss along her stomach. "This ain't about me, so just sit back and enjoy yourself," he said against her skin. "I dreamt about you a lot."

"You did? What about?" Janie couldn't think of a time when any of her previous lovers had mentioned dreaming about her.

"I dreamt of your smile, and how it makes me weak. The feel of your body against mine, and how amazing you feel around me when we fuck," he whispered as he pulled Janie's panties down and off.

"What else did you dream about?" Janie encouraged as she propped her knees up, revealing herself to him. She closed her eyes and moaned when Michael used his hand to trace around her labial lips before brushing across her clit. The way his fingers slid through her wetness had him letting out a low whistle.

"I definitely dreamt about how turned on you get when I'm teasing you," Michael finally replied. He continued using his hand to gently caress Janie's cunt, making sure to avoid inserting any of his digits to stroke her.

"Stop teasing!" she cried out as she tried to angle her hips to meet his hand full-on.

"I missed how impatient you get whenever I'm takin' my time and just tryin' to enjoy you. Relax, baby," he soothed as he gently stilled her hips. "We've got all night."

"It's been nearly three weeks," Janie pointed out, trying not to dissolve into petulant whining. She reached for his crotch again, but he chuckled and ducked away, moving to settle himself on his stomach, his face level with her trembling hips. He leaned over and playfully bit her right hipbone, making Janie squeak in surprise.

"I dreamt about the sounds you make whenever we're playin'," Michael drawled before using his tongue to soothe the little red mark he'd made. "All them breathy sighs, the way my dick gets hard when you moan my name... There's no way you could fake that."

"I never have to," Janie affirmed as she reached down to smooth her hand along his cheekbone, stopping at his mouth so she could trace his plush lips with her index finger. "Everything you do turns me on, and sets my body on fire. You keep me comin' back for more...oh!" She shivered as Michael drizzled his fingertips along her rib cage, feeling her curves.

"You know what I dreamt about the most?" Michael asked in between kisses to her quivering stomach and pelvic area.

"What's that?"

"Doin' this..." And with those words, Michael moved down to bury his face between her thighs, his own moans melding with hers as he swept his tongue along her folds, creating a zigzag pattern that had Janie squirming and reaching up to fondle her breasts as she closed her eyes and keened in pleasure.

"Your fingers," she breathed as he laved her clit with his tongue. "Use your fingers!"

Michael ignored her demands and instead sucked her little pearl into his mouth, which in turn made her gasp and tug on her nipples. He was always insatiable when it came to going down on her, and right now, he seemed hell-bent on killing her with as much sensory overload as her body could take. It definitely didn't help when he suddenly fulfilled her request and inserted two of his fingers inside her, working them in time with his mouth.

She felt herself tighten around his fingers, her climax just within reach, but before Janie could plunge over the edge into orgasm, Michael suddenly stopped his efforts and sat up to rummage through the top drawer of the nightstand.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked as she opened her eyes to glare at him in utter shock. How dare he deny her release when she was so close!

"I can't wait anymore," Michael replied as he pulled his shorts off, his hard cock springing out. He used his teeth to open the condom's foil wrapper. "I hafta be inside you."

He gave his cock a few tight strokes before rolling the condom down his shaft. Once everything was in its proper place, Michael settled back down between Janie's open legs.

"Kiss me," she said, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close. His soft lips met hers, and Janie lost herself in his kisses. The taste of her tangy sweetness on his tongue was heady, and gave the kiss a dirty edge. He broke away and she gasped as he slowly entered her, the feel of his cock seating itself inside her like delicious torture. She didn't want to give in to the sentimentality of the act, but it felt like coming home to her.

" _Ohh_...my God," Michael groaned as he buried his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "You feel so incredible."

Janie sighed as he started to move, her body catching onto the rhythm and falling back in step with him. It had been so long since he'd last made love to her, and she didn't want to lose a second. Her hips rose to meet his every thrust, their gasps and sighs harmonizing to create a sweet melody of carnal pleasure.

"Touch yourself," Michael breathed as he kissed along Janie's jawline. "I need to feel you cum."

Janie nodded and reached down to fondle herself, her fingers seeking out her clit. She rubbed herself in time with his strokes, the tension starting to build inside her again. Her other hand reached around Michael's hip and squeezed his ass.

"Harder," she encouraged, her hand on his backside spurring him on. She threw her head back on the pillow and moaned when he sped up the pace, his snapping hips driving his cock deeper. 

"Baby, I dunno how long I can last," Michael gasped, his voice sounding ragged in Janie's ears. The exertion was making him sweat, which in turn made her fingers scrabble for purchase against his skin.

Janie suddenly broke, hips stuttering as her orgasm finally overtook her. She cried out Michael's name as she trembled beneath him, her body feeling as though it were being wrung inside out; she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd cum this hard.

"Ohh! Fuck!" Michael yelled before going still, his own climax sneaking up on him. He groaned Janie's name in return, his voice at the height of his passion the sweetest music she'd ever heard. 

Once they'd both come back to themselves, Michael withdrew to get up and deal with the spent condom. Janie watched him move about the room, unashamed of the way she was ogling him with her eyes. She still got a thrill out of seeing him naked and loved that he felt comfortable showing himself this way to her.

Michael returned to the bed and gathered Janie up in his arms. He kissed her a few times before touching his forehead to hers. "I love you, Janie."

Janie threaded her fingers in his hair before gently pulling his head back so she could get a better look at his flushed face. His lips were slightly swollen from their kisses, while his pupils were still wide with arousal. She smiled at him. "I love you, too."

He kissed her again, and tucked her up against his chest so she could listen to the beat of his heart. It wasn't long before it lulled Janie off to sleep, Michael holding her the entire time.


End file.
